Grey Chase
Grey Chase (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) (K.I.A) Her sons are Klaus and Bill, she raised them by herself, maybe split up or died, Grey Chase raised a lot until Klaus troubles cause Grey to disowned her son and angry at him, as she was killed by her own son, Klaus right in front of Bill, which causes sad tears for Bill and angry Klaus in disarray Appearance White shirt and a Black jumper, Black and Yellow belt, Green pants and Black shoes Personality Grey had the personality of a happy, kind, joy, helpful. At some point, she acquired darkness when Klaus killed someone, which Grey got angry at his son. Grey always treats her kids well, when she give them anything they want, she treats them respect towards each other even when things doesn't goes her way or Bill and Klaus getting into a fight towards each other. Grey repeatedly told her kids that all that is good to be responsible, and Klaus done it in the wrong well, which led to her downfall, which it wasn't her fault. Grey always willing to help. She did appear to love her sons, until Klaus became evil. The only feelings she had exhibited as that she cared about Bill more then Klaus since that happened. However, she tried to psychologically help Klaus, from himself being bullied in the past, and she had no problem arresting Klaus, for injuring and killing someone for evil. Her obsession with arresting Klaus proves to be her ultimate downfall, as she let her guard down long enough for Klaus to stab her in the chest History Past Grey married her husband, when she was 22 years old, Grey husband divorced or decreased after Klaus and Bill were born, as Grey looks after them and treats them very well, even when she punish them for doing wrong things. Grey punish Klaus, year later, for causing a black out, as Grey tried to help her son, after his life was terrible at school, Klaus got evil and nearly killed anyone, but he did kill a guard and that cause Grey to be angry at his owns son and was disappointed, now that Klaus mum is afraid of him because he's evil and start to call military force to get rid of him Death Years later, since Klaus taken and destroy many places, Klaus mother, Grey is not scared as her son anymore because, Bill and Grey wasn't scared, as Klaus returned to kill his own mother, as he stabbed brutally, as she close eyes, as her demise is sealed Legacy Bill tells Hendrix about his mother, being killed by Klaus, which Hendrix was absolute shocked that it happened and tells Bill, he will take his brother down, which his Cybernetics did in the last episode. Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Etymology Grey, mean, of a colour intermediate between black and white, as of ashes or lead. pursue in order to catch or catch up with. Trivia * Grey always positive, until Klaus ruined his family * Grey favourite son is Bill, because he love her, for treating each other well * Grey name, is actually base, Grey DeLisle-Griffin name, who voiced Doctor Hawkins See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector Villains: Klaus Chase - Allies: Sharon Underwood - [[Grey Chase|'Grey Chase']] (K.I.A) Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)